When a user accesses a web site via a network, the user interface (UI) presented by the web site may not be a UI that is in a layout format that is satisfactory to a user. Using online shopping as only one example, the user may like to shop online with a UI that is in the layout format presented by market system A because of its ease of use. When the user accesses market system B, the layout format of the UI presented by market system B may be different, and less easy to use, than the layout format of the UI presented by market system A. The end result may be that the shopping experience at market system B is less desirable to the user than that of market system A and may lead to lesser satisfaction than the shopping experience when the user accesses market system A. Consequently the user may be less likely to conclude a transaction on market system B. Additionally, this requires the user to learn multiple interfaces and processes, which leads to confusion and possibly tedious, time-consuming commerce experience. Currently the user cannot customize their experience for similar type processes, such as shopping, banking, networking, advanced search, and so forth. This may be ameliorated if the layout format of the UI presented to the user when accessing market system B were the same, or very similar to, the UI layout format presented by market system A. This may be accomplished by an app or widget that overlays a preferred UI layout format, here that of market system A, including look and feel plus organization, to the UI of market system B. This may be done for all shopping sites, shopping sites being only one example. The result is that all sites may appear consistent, with the look, feel, and organization preferred by the user.